totalroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PyroDsi.Nintendo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Roleplay Island Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse You fully just stole text and concepts from Total Drama Roleplay. You plaigerized our wiki. What kind of person does that? Did you know that's illegal?! It's also unfair to the users who put HARD work into writing the pages on the Total Drama Roleplay wiki. This is Freehugs41, the president of the Total Drama Wiki, and I can and will ban you for this if you do not take every page and take down all of our designs, text, etc. that you copied. What do you have to say for yourself? --Freehugs41 Talk 01:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Freehugs41 is right. You did indeed steal our stuff. But frankly, I'm not going to go easy on you like Freehugs41. Freehugs41 is a kind president. I am not kind, and you would not want me as a president. Read this. I'd like you to read all of it. The page name is Let me set this straight.. I'd like a reply, as well. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I emailed you, and you replied with a threat. I just want you to know, that is called cyberbullying. It's Illegial! I just want you to know, I'll be reporting you to yahoo, and your email will be closed! :D ~lizcat68 My Talk 01:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) What You've Done is Illegal Most recently, you have made a new page entitled the [http://totaldroleplay.wikia.com Total Drama Island Roleplay Wikia]. However, what you have done is ILLEGAL, since it was nothing but a complete ripoff another Wikia similar to this, in which other users have worked very hard on it, unlike you. Because your act was considered plagiarism, you will be most likely banned for this. And the fact that you threatened another user makes the possiblility of you getting banned even further. Delete the Total Drama Island Roleplay Wikia now, or prepare to be forever banned. --01:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC)